Galaxy Class Cruiser
Background (from memory alpha) The Galaxy Class Starship Development Project began in the 2350s at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards. (TNG: "Booby Trap", "Eye of the Beholder") Numerous technologies implemented on Galaxy-class starships were tested aboard earlier prototype vessels, including the Oberth-class USS Pegasus in the 2350s. (TNG: "The Pegasus") The warp core was designed at Outpost Seran-T-one on stardate 40052 by some of the most brilliant engineering minds in the Federation, including Leah Brahms of the Theoretical Propulsion Group. (TNG: "Booby Trap") Utopia PlanitiaGalaxy-class ship under construction at Utopia Planitia Major component construction of Galaxy-class ships was carried out both in orbit and at ground based facilities. Upon its launch, the Galaxy-class had become the most technologically sophisticated and complicated ship ever built by the Federation. (TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint", "Lonely Among Us", "Contagion") Affiliation: Federation of Planets/Starfleet Ship Type: Explorer Heavy Cruiser Class: Galaxy Manufacturer: Starfleet Crew: 1,014 Passengers: upto 6,500 on a short term basis Notable Ships of Class: NCC-1701-D USS Enterprise NCC-71807 USS Yamato MDC BY LOCATION (1B) Saucer Section 50,000 (1C) Bridge 3,000 (1D) Battle Bridge 2,000 (1) Engineeering Section 50,000 (2) Main Sensor/Communications Array 5,000 Lateral Sensor Arrays (144) 500 ea (3) Main Hanger 12,000 (3) Secondary Hanger (2) 7,500 ea (4) Warp Nacelles (2) 24,000 ea (4) Impulse Engines (3) 5,000 ea Small Guidance thrusters (many) 150 ea Small Airlocks/Access Hatches(many) 50 ea Large Airlocks (6) 200 ea Outer Hull (per 40 ft area) 100 Interior walls (per 20 ft area) 25 Type X/200 Phaser Arrays (2) 2,500 ea Type X/100 Phaser Arrays (2) 1,000 ea Type X/50 Phaser Arrays (8) 500 ea Photon Torpedo Launchers (3) 500 ea (5) Shields 18,000 per side (98,000 total) NOTES 1 - Depleting the MDC of the Engineering Section will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. If the Saucer Section manages to detach then it will have minimal ability to function with only the 2 Type X/200 phasers and 2 type X/50 Phasers and 1 photon Torpedo Launcher, and only impulse engines. 1B - Depleting the MDC of the Saucer section will render all systems in the saucer section inoperable and probably destroyed and unsalvageable. Full control can be maintained by the enigineering section however from the battle bridge. The ship will however lose both Type X/200 phasers, 2 Type X/50 Phasers and 1 photon Torpedo Launcher as well as many of the primary Science labs, stellar cartography and main medical. 1C - Destroying the Bridge will automatically switch control to the battle bridge in the engineering section. Once control is established in the battle bridge efficiency of the vessel will only be marginally affected. 1D - Destroying the battle bridge (if the saucer is separated or the main bridge has been also destroyed) will render the ship effective inoperable except in minimal ways from main engineeering. -5 to strike and dodge and all melee attacks are reduced by half. This will be in addition to any penalties from losing the primary sensors arrays. 2 - Destroying the sensor will deprive the ship of all forms of long range communications, radar and targeting. The range and targeting capabilities of the secondary systems are equal to that of a shuttlecraft at best. The ship can still operate, but is at -3 on initiative, -3 to strike, and number of attacks per melee of the weapon systems are reduced by half. 3 - Destroying the main or secondary hangers will greatly impair the carrier's ability to deploy and recover aircraft. Under normal operations the carrier can launch or recover up to shuttles per melee. If the main hanger is destroyed this number drops to 2, and each secondary hanger deck destroyed reduces this number by 1. If all hangers are destroyed the carrier cannot deploy any craft until at least one hanger is repaired. 4 - Depleting the MDC of the the warp nacelles will force the ship to rely on its Impulse engines. Depleting the MDC of the main engines AND secondary engines will leave the ship adrift in space with very minimal movement allowed by its docking thrusters. If in an atmosphere, the ship will crash. 5 - Shields regenerate at 100 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered AR - 16 Armour - Stops upto the equivalent of Type IV Phasers and Mk 4 Disruptors. SPEEDS: Space - Realspace: Mach 5.75 Warpdrive: Cruise Warp 6 (0.045 Light years per hour), Maximum Cruise Warp 9.2 (0.19 Light years per hour), Maximum Warp 9.6 (0.22 Light years per hour) for 12 hours. Maximum Range: years of constant deployment STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 641m Height: 145m Width: 470m Weight: 4,960,000 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Type X/200 Phaser Array (2,1 dorsal, 1 ventral) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Assault RANGE - SPACE: 300,000km maximum DAMAGE: 3d6x100+200 per blast. RATE OF FIRE: single blasts or use gatling gun burst rules. PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +2 to strike WEAPON: Type X/100 Phaser Array (2, 1 ventral, 1 dorsal but is under the saucer and unuseable when saucer is docked) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Assault RANGE - SPACE: 300,000km maximum DAMAGE: 2d4x100+200 per blast. RATE OF FIRE: single blast or use gatling gun burst rules PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +2 to strike in combat range. No bonuses beyond Combat Range WEAPON: Type X/50 Phaser Array (8, 4 dorsal rear, 4 ventral) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Assault RANGE - SPACE: 300,000km maximum DAMAGE: 1d4x100+100 per blast RATE OF FIRE: single blasts or use gatling gun burst rules PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +2 to strike in combat range. No bonuses beyond Combat Range WEAPON: Photon Torpedo Launchers (3, 1 forward, 2 rear) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Assault RANGE - SPACE: 750,000km maximum (Unless fired at warp speeds then range is much greater,being upwards of3,500,000km maximum) DAMAGE: 1d6x1000 per torpedo RATE OF FIRE: 4 single shots per melee or 1 volleys of up to 10 torpedoes per melee (torpedoes can be target at up to 10 different targets if desired) PAYLOAD: 275 torpedoes total on board BONUSES: +4 to strike in single fire mode, +1 to strike in burst fire mode. No bonuses beyond combat range. SYSTEMS OF NOTE COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace communications network has a direct range of 22 light years but can be boosted to near unlimited via subspace network booster relay stations. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for several years. LONG RANGE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Calibrated for use while traveling in interstellar space. High Resolution setting has a range of 5 light years. Low to Mid Resoltuion has a range of 17 light years. Systems included; Wide angle active EM scanner, Narrow angle active EM scanner, 2.0m diameter gamma ray telescope, Variable frequency EM flux sensor, Life form analysis instrument cluster, Parametric subspace field stress sensor, Gravimetric distortion scanner, Passive neutrino imaging scanner and Thermal imaging array. Gives a +15% bonus to Sensor Skill Rolls in High Resolution mode and a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls in low Low to Mid Resolution mode. SHORT RANGE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Calibrated for use while in a star system. Range is several million kilometers. Systems included are the same as those used by the Long Range Sensor Systems. Gives same bonuses as the Long Range Sensor Systems. NAVIGATIONAL SENSOR SYSTEMS: Focused through the Long or Short Range Sensor Systems depending on the ships current location and mission. Systems included; Quasar telescope, Wide angle IR source tracker, narrow angle IR/UV/Gamma Ray imager, Passive subspace multibeacon receiver, Stellar graviton detectors, High energy charged particle detectors, Galactic plasma wave cartographic processor, Federation timebase beacon receiver and Stellar pair coordinate imager. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. LATERAL SENSOR ARRAYS: Have a range of several hundred thousand kilometers. Systems included ; Wide angle EM radiation imaging scanner, Quark population analysis counter, Z-range particulate spectrometry sensor, High energy proton spectrometry cluster, Gravimetric distortion mapping scanner, Steerable lifeform analysis instrument cluster, Active magnetic interferometry scanner, Low frequency EM flux sensor, Localized subspace fields stress sensor, Parametric subspace field dtress sensor, Hydrogen filter subspace flux sensor, Linear calibration subspace flux sensor, Variable band optical imaging cluster, Virtual aperture graviton flux spectrometer, High resolution graviton flux spectrometer, Very low energy graviton spin polarimeter, Passive imaging gamma interferometry sensor, Low level thermal imagin sensor, Fixed angle gamma frequency counter and VIrtual particle mapping camera. Gives a bonus of +15% to sensor skill rolls. COMBAT BONUSES: +2 to dodge vs other capital ships -5 dodge attacks from starfighters etc Craft COMPLEMENT (STANDARD): Shuttlecraft - 12 Shuttlepods, 10 Personnel Shuttles, 10 Cargo Shuttles, 5 Special Purpose Craft (Runabouts etc) Auxiliary Craft - 1 Captain's Yacht, Several Workpods and Large EVA Suits REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Trek Encyclopedia Star Trek The Next Generation Technical Manual DITL - Daystrom Institute Technical Library http://www.ditl.org/